Chroniques d'un dernier soupir euh sourire?
by Serpenta
Summary: Et si on nous avait caché la vérité? Venez lire les confidences d'un Ange et découvrez des choses insoupçonnées...


Alors que dire de cet OS?

Pas de rating, c'est tout public.

Les personnages sont Harry, Drago et un autre que je vous laisse découvrir.

Et pour résumer, il raconte ce que JKR a omis de nous révéler...

Bref j'ai écrit à ma sauce la fin du septième livre et ce qui se passe après, du point de vue de quelqu'un qui sait TOUT!

Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

**Chroniques d'un dernier soupir… euh… sourire ?**

Je me présente, je suis l'Ange de la Mort. On m'appelle aussi Ange des Ténèbres, on me représente de nombreuses façons, alors pour mettre fin aux rumeurs, sachez que je suis une femme, que je ne suis pas un squelette avec une faucille et que je suis loin d'être repoussante d'après les quelques hommes qui ont eu le « bonheur » de me voir et d'y survivre. En réalité, je suis un ange comme les autres. J'ai simplement mauvaise réputation à cause de la mission qu'on m'a confiée. Sachez aussi que je n'ai jamais tué personne, j'accompagne juste les morts sur un nouveau chemin. Un chemin qui dépend de VOS actes. Soit ce chemin vous mène vers un « paradis » comme vous dites, soit vers un endroit un peu moins agréable. Mais rassurez-vous, l'enfer tel que vous y pensez n'existe pas. C'est juste un endroit où les âmes sombres sont rassemblées.

Vous savez, la mort n'est pas si terrible que ça ! Je peux même vous avouer que ce qui vous attend après est… ah non, on me fait signe de ne pas vous en dire trop. Après tout, il faut bien laisser un peu de mystère, sinon c'est pas drôle. Mais n'ayez pas peur, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Durant ma longue vie, tiens d'ailleurs, vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange que la Mort, comme certains m'appellent, parle de sa longue vie ? Enfin bref je m'égare là…

Reprenons ! Je disais donc, pendant ma longue vie, j'ai mené de l'autre côté des milliers et des milliers d'âmes. Pour être franche, j'ai mené toutes les âmes dans leur « nouvelle vie », chaque être humain venu au monde sur cette Terre et qui est décédé.

Je connais les vies de chacun d'entre vous, de vos aïeux, de vos amis, comme de vos ennemis. On ne peut rien cacher à la Mort et c'est moi qui décide de quel côté je vous dépose après votre dernier souffle.

Pour certain, le choix est très simple, ils sont bons ou mauvais, pas de chichis. Mais pour d'autres, c'est plus compliqué ! Tous n'est pas blanc ou noir. Certaines âmes sont grises et dans ce cas, comment faire ? Bon allez, j'arrête de me plaindre et je passe à ce qui nous intéresse.

Comment ça je ne vous ai pas encore dit le sujet de ce qui nous intéresse ? Vous êtes sûrs ?

Bon alors, je vais remédier à ça tout de suite.

Je vais vous parler d'une âme grise, une âme que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à accepter d'aller chercher. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je regrette d'être ce que je suis. Je ne voulais pas l'emmener et surtout je ne savais pas où l'emmener ! Un être capable de toucher le cœur de l'Ange des Ténèbres, faut le faire non ?

Comme je vous l'ai dit, il s'agit d'une âme grise, ce qui signifie que sa vie sur Terre n'a pas été exemplaire mais vers la fin… Mais avant de parler de sa fin, peut-être serait-il sage de commencer par le début.

L'âme dont il est question est un sorcier. Je suis sûre que vous, moldus, devant votre ordinateur, vous connaissez l'histoire de Harry Potter. Pour vous c'est une fiction, un monde imaginaire créé par une « moldue ».

Désolée de vous décevoir, vous avez tout faux. Et non, c'est bien le mot « décevoir » qui convient !

Tout d'abord, sachez que votre « auteur » est en fait une sorcière, une journaliste pour être plus précise, (une rivale de Rita Skeeter, d'ailleurs. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi cette chère Rita en voit de toutes les couleurs et passe pour un monstre dans les livres). Elle n'a pas créé ce monde, elle vous a juste rapporté les faits. Le hic dans l'histoire voyez-vous, c'est que pour vendre et ne pas choquer vos âmes « innocentes », la réalité a été modelée afin de vous plaire. Je pense qu'il est temps de rétablir la vérité et de vous sortir de ce cocon ou rêve tout rose dans lequel vous vivez. Vivre dans la barbe à papa n'est pas une bonne chose, même pour vous, simple mortel sans pouvoir.

La fin du septième tome vous a-t-elle plu ? Oui, je suppose. Peu de mort, le bien absolu qui l'emporte, les méchants qui meurent, le rêve quoi ! Bah, réveillez-vous ! La vie n'est pas une histoire pour enfants où tout se finit bien, dans le meilleur des mondes !

Dans les livres si je compte bien, il y a des morts dans les deux camps. Pour le « bien », on déplore la mort de Lily et James Potter, Cédric Diggory, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Maugrey, Fred Weasley, Remus et Nymphadora Lupin et Severus Rogue. Ainsi que quelques personnes qui sont sans importance à vos yeux, comme Collin Crivey ou encore Charity Burbage (quoi, vous ne savez même pas qui c'est ?! Quel manque de respect. Dans ce cas, ouvrez votre Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort page 22. Ca me fait penser, je tiens à préciser que les Reliques ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce n'est qu'une invention pour un compte pour enfant, qui me déplait fortement vu la façon dont on parle de moi. Les Reliques sont des objets puissants, certes mais crées par des sorciers !). Pour vous ils ne sont que des personnages secondaires d'un livre. Pour moi, ce sont de réelles personnes !

Toutes les âmes ont de l'importance, qu'elles soient pures et innocentes ou que ce soit la plus sombre de toutes. Au fait pour vous, c'est bien Voldemort la pire âme ? C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Bande de naïfs ! Enfin bref, revenons-en à nos moutons, euh âmes, pardon.

Pour vous, le bilan des pertes du côté des « gentils » n'est pas si lourd que ça et Potter et sa clique s'en sortent plutôt bien.

Du côté du mal, de nombreux mangemorts ont été détruits et Voldemort lui-même a péri.

Dernier chapitre du livre, tout le monde est heureux, la nouvelle génération est là et tout va pour le mieux.

J'espère que vous êtes bien assis et que votre cœur va bien. Dans le cas contraire, pas de panique, j'arrive et sur le chemin de votre nouvelle demeure, je vous raconterais ce que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de lire à cause de votre mort prématurée.

Pour commencer, la liste des pertes « côté bien » que je vous ai cité est bonne mais incomplète. Par exemple, je vous ai dit que j'ai accompagné Fred Weasley (rassurez-vous, il est heureux là où il est) mais ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que j'ai accompagné quasiment toute la famille Weasley aussitôt après la bataille finale. Il y a d'abord eu Arthur Weasley, assassiné par Lucius Malefoy, qui soit dit en passant, est lui aussi mort. Puis Fred et George sont morts en même temps. Je n'ai que très rarement l'occasion d'accompagner des jumeaux ensembles, bien souvent, leurs morts sont décalées. Ensuite Bill est mort, Greyback a terminé le travail commencé l'année précédente. Il laisse Fleur et leur enfant, seuls. Puis ça a été le tour de Charly, tué de la main de Bellatrix Lestrange. Folle de rage, Molly Weasley a entamé un combat contre elle et elles se sont entretuées.

Vous n'imaginez pas la dose de travail que j'ai eu cette nuit-là. Et le plus dur, c'est quand deux personnes meurent en même temps et qu'il faut conduire les âmes dans des endroits différents.

Heureusement, aucun d'entre eux n'a eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir revenir sous forme de fantôme, parce qu'accomplir le rite de transformation dans un tel chaos…

J'en étais où ? Ah oui, Molly et Lestrange. Vous voyez, la famille Weasley a souffert bien plus que ce que vous pensiez. Et c'est pas fini.

Ron et Hermione sont morts en combattant main dans la main, face à une dizaine de mangemorts. Vous commencez à voir le désastre ? Imaginez ce qu'a ressenti Harry Potter en voyant sa famille et ses amis mourir, un à un, pour une guerre. Il continuait pourtant à combattre. Pour ceux qui étaient morts, pour qu'ils ne se soient pas sacrifiés en vain. Tout autour de lui, le bien mourait à petit feu, sous les coups et les sorts des mangemorts.

Je pense que le coup fatal pour lui a été de voir partir sa douce Ginny. Voldemort lui-même lui a infligé un Sectumsempra d'une rare violence. Ginny est morte dans les bras de Potter, se vidant de son sang et de ses forces, elle l'a regardé dans les yeux. Je crois qu'elle seule avait pu deviner.

Tom Jedusor, croyait qu'en la tuant, il blesserait Potter suffisamment pour pouvoir l'achever d'un simple sortilège. Erreur monumentale qui lui a coûté la vie.

Potter, plein de tristesse, d'amertume et de douleur a laissé ses pouvoirs s'exprimer. Il les a en quelque sorte libérés.

Telle une déferlante vengeresse, une onde de choc composée de sa magie s'est rependue et a réduit en poussière Tom Jedusor. Voldemort n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

Les mangemorts, paniqués, ont pris la fuite. Tous, sauf un. Drago Malefoy. Lui, avait changé de camps et dans la bataille, il a fait des ravages dans les troupes de mangemorts. Il a d'ailleurs tué son propre père pour sauver Potter.

La bataille terminée, Potter pleurait dans les décombres de Poudlard, ses professeurs, ses amis, sa famille de cœur et son amour. Drago, mangemort repenti, a voulu l'aider à survivre et leur amitié est devenue plus forte ce jour-là, quand Drago a prit Potter dans ses bras pour l'éloigner de toute cette douleur.

De leur côté, les mangemorts prenaient conscience que pour eux, la guerre n'était pas finie et qu'ils allaient probablement mourir de la main de Potter, dès que ce dernier aurait repris ses esprits.

Et moi, pendant ce temps, je finissais de guider les dernières âmes, espérant secrètement que la petite Ginny s'était trompée.

Mais en parlant de Ginny, vous avez fait les comptes pour la famille Weasley ? Oui, il ne restait que Percy. Enfin, ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Percy était un traître. Un mangemort.

Quand Potter a voulu venger ceux qu'il aimait, il a commencé par détruire (et le mot est faible croyez-moi) Percy Weasley. En tuant, il s'est senti bien. Depuis ce jour, il décime les camps mangemorts.

Seulement voilà, il ne reste que très peu de mangemorts encore en vie et Potter prend désormais plaisir à tuer. Il en a besoin, c'est une sorte de drogue. Alors il s'en prend aux sorcières et sorciers qui ont un quelconque rapport avec la mort de ses amis ou qui se sont un jour dressés contre lui. Il massacre des âmes innocentes et ne fait presque plus la différence entre ceux qui sont bons et ceux qui sont mauvais. Il tue, c'est tout.

Je vous ai dit que Drago et lui étaient devenus d'excellents amis. Sauf que le nouveau Harry ne plaît pas à Drago.

Il y a un mois, alors que Potter venait de tuer une jeune sorcière de dix ans, Drago a voulu le raisonner. Il ne pouvait plus le laisser faire, ça le faisait souffrir. Ca faisait déjà pas mal de temps que Dray essayait de faire changer Harry, pour l'empêcher de devenir monstrueux mais il n'a pas réussi et ce jour là, voir Harry dans cet état lui a fait beaucoup de mal. Il se retrouvait face à son meilleur ami et devait faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter.

Devinez ce que Potter a fait.

Il a fait apparaître une épée et l'a plongé dans le ventre de son « ami », pour le voir agoniser lentement et très douloureusement. Il l'a regardé mourir et n'a rien ressenti. Quant à Drago, il souriait. Il mourait en paix et en souffrant. Il avait finalement réussi à calmer sa conscience, en se sacrifiant en essayant de faire le bien et d'arrêter Potter, son ami. Justement, il regardait son ami sans aucune animosité, il ne lui en voulait pas. Il le comprenait sans vraiment le comprendre. Il savait q'il souffrait et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il était devenu aussi… malfaisant. Mais lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'on ressent quand on perd quelqu'un qu'on aime, puisqu'il n'avait jamais connu l'amour et n'avait pas vraiment d'ami. Il n'avait eu que Harry, son meurtrier. Il n'avait plus d'attache, que se soit sur Terre ou dans l'un des deux endroits d'après mort. Il est mort en souriant. C'est rare ! Il a rendu son dernier sourire avec un soupir… euh non attendez c'est pas ça, il a rendu son dernier soupir avec un sourire. Remarquez ça marche dans les deux sens mais peu importe…

C'est lui l'âme grise dont je vous ai parlé au début. C'est un ancien mangemort, il a tué des innocents, il a torturé et s'est racheté à la dernière minute. Mais il est mort pour stopper Potter. Je dois dire que je ne savais pas où l'amener. Dans quel camp devait-il passer l'éternité ? Avec les âmes sombres, où il n'avait plus vraiment sa place et où il aurait subi un calvaire de la part de ses anciens alliés ? Avec les âmes blanches qui n'auraient pas voulu de lui ?

Il n'avait pas sa place dans ces endroits et ne voulait pas devenir un fantôme, alors que faire ?

Je me suis longtemps posée la question et mes supérieurs s'impatientaient. Et puis, la solution s'est imposée à moi quand, en le regardant, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de le comparer à un ange avec ses cheveux blonds lui tombant légèrement sur le visage, il est divinement beau.

Je vous explique. Il existe deux catégories d'anges. Ceux qui en ont toujours été et qui existent depuis la nuit des temps et ceux, qui leur sont légèrement inférieurs au niveau hiérarchique, qui ont été des humains avant. Les humains qui deviennent des anges sont normalement des âmes pures et blanches, irréprochables. Drago est la première exception. Première âme grise qui devient un ange. J'ai bataillé dur pour cela et j'ai réussi. Il est désormais mon suppléant et mon compagnon.

Ne faites pas cette tête, les anges ont le droit d'être amoureux et pour ce qui est de « monter au septième ciel », nous, c'est encore mieux ! C'est plus intense ! Je sais même pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça, ça ne vous regarde pas.

Drago est un ange un peu moins pur que moi, alors ça ne le dérange pas de mener les « méchants ». Comme ça je m'occupe essentiellement des « bons ». Mais ne croyez pas que j'ai moins de travail qu'avant, quand j'étais seule.

Potter nous donne plus de travail que Voldemort, Grinderwald, Hitler et tous les dictateurs (mages ou non) réunis, que la Terre ait connu. Il est insatiable ! La communauté magique regrette Voldemort si vous voulez tout savoir. Mais ça, il était hors de question de l'écrire dans les livres.

Vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous révèle tout ça, alors que je n'en ai en théorie pas le droit ? Pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, pour que ceux qui ont été tués ne passent pas aux oubliettes. Deuxièmement, pour que vous sachiez que Drago n'est pas un monstre, mon ange, mon amour s'est sacrifié pour sauver des inconnus. Il ne mérite pas votre mépris. Quant à Potter, il n'est pas un saint. Il est dangereux. Je n'ai jamais vu une âme aussi noire et malfaisante. Mais j'ai pitié pour lui, il a tellement souffert. Et je ne pourrai malheureusement pas l'emmener rejoindre Ginny et tous ceux qu'il aime quand il mourra. Il ira, à moins d'un miracle, rejoindre les âmes sombres. Troisièmement, pour vous mettre en garde. Potter est de plus en plus dangereux. Dans peu de temps, il s'en prendra à vous, moldus.

Je ne peux pas l'arrêter moi-même. Mais vous, unissez-vous et… battez-vous, où il va détruire ce monde. Alliez-vous aux sorciers ou vous mourrez. S'il devenait encore plus puissant, l'équilibre pourrait être rompu et alors le chaos s'abattrait, les ténèbres recouvriraient la Terre.

Bon, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, j'en ai déjà dit beaucoup et le travail m'attend. Potter vient d'attaquer le ministère de la magie et il y a fait beaucoup de dégâts. J'ai pas mal d'âmes à aller récupérer là-bas. En plus il est actuellement en route pour Azkaban. Je sens qu'il va encore tuer, trop tuer. Et le pire, c'est qu'il sait désormais détruire les détraqueurs. Il est le premier à y arriver. Vous n'imaginez pas le boulot qu'il nous donne à Drago et moi quand il massacre un détraqueur. Il libère toutes les âmes qui ont subi le baiser et qui étaient emprisonnées dans leur « corps » et croyez-moi ça fait beaucoup.

Allez, trêve de bavardage, je dois vous laisser. Prenez soin de vous et essayez de lui survivre. Pour ceux qui n'y arriveraient pas… bah je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : A bientôt.

PS : Il reste encore un espoir. Le cœur pur d'une jeune demoiselle peut encore éclaircir son âme. Il a besoin d'amour mais le temps presse. J'espère que la jeune femme en question se reconnaîtra et qu'elle aura assez de courage pour agir.

Bonne chance à tous. Allez cette fois j'y vais, le massacre à Azkaban a commencé et je dois encore m'occuper de celui du ministère.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Et bien j'espère que vous avez aimé !

Maintenant, l'auteur (bon faut le dire vite ça...) demande une review.

Au moins pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

Et si vous voulez me dire que je devrais arrêter d'écrire...

Bah faites-le !

En tout cas, j'aime beaucoup cet OS alors ça me ferait plaisir de connaître VOTRE point de vue

BizouxXx, Serpenta


End file.
